And then there was Slit
by orange crush3
Summary: Miranda befriends a guy she meets at the local Starbucks.
1. Default Chapter

__

I'm a normal teenage girl. Was_ a normal teenage girl. But that was before I met Slit. Lizzie and Gordo had gotten together; our other 2 best friends Kate and Ethan go together, and then there was me. And then there was Slit. _

He admitted openly to being a self-mutilator. He dared to be different; a normal outfit, for him, consisted of tight plaid pants, 5-inch-high combat boots, some band shirt, and various spiked necklaces or bracelets. When I first saw him, his shaggy black hair hanging over his nose, he was giving me my daily caffeine fix at the local Starbucks. He looked at me and went, "Triple shot Venti Latte?" And if I were a cartoon my eyes would be popping out with the word "LUST" written upon them, directed at him, whose nametag said Mike. He had this deep voice, weird for him cuz without his boots he's this scrawny 5'5". I went, "Uh huh," in this trying-to-be-husky-sexy porno voice. He looked at me and was like, "Hey, you go to my school." I was like, "I do? I mean, yeah, I do." 

With that my coffee was done, so I thanked him and sat down. It was early; it was one of those days where I had to drive my lil' sis Ana to school. My school didn't start for another 45 minutes, so I sat down in one of those old ridiculously cushion-y chairs they have at coffee places, and read my newspaper. 

Suddenly there was a shadow blocking my light, and he's standing there over me, smiling. "I've taken my break, you wanna tell me something about yourself and I'll do the same?"

Taken aback, I nodded. "I'm Miranda Sanchez."

"Slit."

"That's it? That's your full name?"

"Nah, the folks call me Mike, but I was named Slit by my brother who saw me doing it a year ago."

"Doing what?"

"Slit." 

Then there was a dramatic pause.

"This is awkward," I said, and took a sip of my coffee.

"Should it be?" He asked, thoughtfully.

"Should it not be?" I asked, in the same tone.

We both laughed at the ridiculous things we had just said. Suddenly I felt a ka-boom! _connection with this guy. He looked at me and I looked at him, and we both felt the same way. Sounds tacky, I know, but it's actually what we felt. I told him about Gordo, Lizzie, Kate and Ethan; he told me how his parents were both alcoholics and he lived with his older brother in an apartment. He also told me that he was 19, that he had started school a year late. His brother was 23 and worked in an office. I told him how my parents had separated, and how I was usually responsible for taking Ana to school. I told him that now all my friends were hooked up, I felt kinda alone. And we shared another bonding moment. _

"Slit?"

"Yeah?"

"We're late for school!" I cried, looking at my watch.

"No way," he said, and looked at his own.

"Yes way," I replied, and got up.

"You have a car?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Nope, I usually take the bus."

"Come with me!" I cried, and took his hand and lead him to my old beaten up '93 Honda Accord which I had hand-painted in this crazy tie-dye pattern.

"Nice car," he said, grinning.

"Thanks," I said, and put my foot on the gas.

### ### ### ##### ### ### ### ### #####

The next day he was working in the morning, and I came and got coffee again. Then, I asked him if he could show me a bit of what goes on behind the counter. He obliged, and I found that I was quite good at doing it. He got me an application form and urged me to apply for a job. A week later I had a job, giving out coffee at the same Starbucks. 

And that's when Slit became different. And I changed too.


	2. Hello, Mike

__

I had had my job at the coffee place for a month when Slit asked me to come to his apartment. He said that his brother wouldn't be there, and that we could do whatever we wanted. We had just been friends for the past while, but he winked at me when he said "whatever we wanted to do", so I figured out what he wanted and decided to stay at his apartment for the weekend. 

When we got there, I soon realized what I had gotten myself into. He had tons of alcohol, cigarettes, and what looked like other drugs around. He sank into the couch and turned on the TV, and I followed suit. 

"I really like you, you know that?" he muttered. 

"Same to you," I replied, and came closer to him.

"Mmm," he sighed, and lay down. It was late; we had both had a 8-12 shift on Friday night.

"Miranda?"

"Uh huh?"

He wordlessly got up, took my hand, and led me to what was presumably his room, with a double bed and a huge CD player. "So, couch or bed for you?" he asked, winking. 

"Depends…" I knew I wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed as him as long as sleeping implied sleeping and not other things. 

"I know what you're thinking," he said, and smiled. "I'm tired, you're tired. The bed it is." 

Now, that kinda freaked me out, the way he knew what I was thinking. But I watched, wordlessly, as he took off his shirt and pants and boots, leaving him in just his boxers, and got into his bed. I just stood there. He watched me, and suddenly we both realized that this would be awkward. I took off my skirt and fishnet tights and boots, which left me in a T-shirt and underwear.

Beside him in bed, I looked at him. His pierced stretched ears, his pierced eyebrows, the lips with the ring on the bottom left, and I realized that I was in love with him. I imagined him kissing me, his lip ring leaving a metallic cold feeling. 

His eyes were closed and he was such a BABE BABE BABE that I couldn't keep my hands off him. I gently moved his hair out of his eyes and snuggled up to him.

@@@@ @@@@ @@@@ @@@@@

When I woke up the next morning, he was already awake. We were both on our sides, facing the right, and my back was tucked up into his chest and his arms were around me. The blanket was wrapped tightly around both of us. He was gently nuzzling my neck to wake me up. Grunting, I rolled over, facing him, and snuggled my head into his chest, and closing my eyes again. I opened them only after he ran his fingers up the back of my neck, around, and up my face. I couldn't help it, it sent shivers down my spine. I reached over and kissed him, wrapping my arms around him. We were, I guess what typical people would call it, "passionately embracing", so involved that we didn't hear his brother come into his room and go, "Shit, Slit, who's that?" 


	3. If it's the last thing I do

__

"What do you want, John?" Slit said lazily.

"Just to see who this new…" he made a sarcastic face, "Friend is."

Through clenched teeth I answered, "I'm Miranda, and I can_ talk for myself."_

I untangled myself from Slit, unwillingly, and stood up. Luckily, it was a long T-shirt. "Do you want anything else?" I asked, regretting the question the instant I asked it. 

"Could you do me a favour, Miranda?" He asked with a smirk. I looked at Slit, and he mouthed a silent no.

"Depends," I answered casually.

"Well, if it involves me, you, no clothes and a king-sized bed are you in?" he asked, stepping closer to me and reaching out for my hand.

"Yeah, right," I said, removed his hand from my waist, and slapped him. He winced, glared at Slit, and was out the door. "I'll be back, Miranda, whenever you want to reconsider my offer."

"Slit, I wanna get out of here," I said, and felt tears come to my eyes.

"It's OK… It'll be OK," he said, and hugged me. I thought it was weird how my head came to his shoulder, and he always seemed to say what was on my mind.

"Want me to make some coffee?" He asked, lifting my chin with his finger and kissing me gently. 

"No. No. I want to get out of here, but..." I trailed off. How selfish of me would it seem if I demanded that he come with me?

"It's OK, wherever you go, I'll come too," he said.

Within an hour we were dressed and at the park. I was sitting on the tire swing while he pushed me. He had gently explained that his brother was just coming out of depression, which he had gotten while he was in jail for raping somebody.

"If it's the last thing I'll do, I'll make sure he never ever lays a hand on you, OK, Mir?" he asked, and rested his hand on my shoulder. 

" OK," I said, and got up and hugged him. We stood there, not knowing which other happy couple consisting of a blonde girl and a curly dark-haired guy was watching us, the blonde muttering something about betrayal. 

(A/N Sorry that the chapter's so short, but it's late and I have to go for coffee. Yup, I'm a Starbuck's addict!)


	4. Whipped Cream

__

"Hello, there, Miranda," he said, and walked up to Slit and I at the park. Startled, we broke out of our hug, Slit still with his arm around me. 

"Hi, Gordo… What brings you here to the park? And with…" I gestured to the blonde that was still sitting, gaping.

"Oh, we were just passing by, and, who should we see but you!" He said in a fake-happy-surprised tone.

"Gordo, you know we shouldn't lie to her," Kate said. "Miranda, it's… Never mind. I'll call you later, I really need to talk to you, and it's about Lizzie," she finished lamely, her eyes darting nervously around the park. 

" Oh, OK, Kate, and Gordo, tell Lizzie I say Hi. Where is she, by the way?" I asked in a sugary-sweet fake tone. 

"She couldn't make it," Gordo said, and nudged Kate, who had opened her mouth to say something different.

"Yeah. Couldn't make it," Kate said, and grabbed Gordo and started walking away.

"No, why do I feel as if they're keeping something from me?" I asked Slit sarcastically. 

"Hmm, I wonder," he said, and stroked his chin. "I've got it! I think they actually are keeping something from you!"

I put my head down. "I just don't understand what I've done to make them do this to me. I mean, they used to be so nice!"

He put his hand in mine. "Let's go somewhere," he suggested.

"Where?" I asked, knowing that neither one of us wanted to go back to his apartment.

"Let's go to the bowling alley! When's the last time you've been bowling?" He asked, winking at me.

"OK," I said, remembering the last time I went bowling. I spent the whole time telling Gordo that bowling was good, and then Lizzie's dad showed up!

@@@ ### $$$ %%% ^^^ &&& *** @@@@ #### $$$$ %%%% 

"Strike!" Slit cried, and ran back to where I was sitting with the fries. I had just taken a fry in my mouth when he kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked, practically choking on my fry.

"From now on, any time one of us gets a strike or a spare, we kiss." OK, I was cool with that. A kiss from the world's most babealicious boy!

"OK," I said. "Just make sure we always swallow everything before." 

"Whatever."

Two more rounds and 10 more kissed later, we decided to go to the mall. Sure, people would look at us strangely, but that was just half the fun! We ran around from store to store, forgetting our age, hiding in clothes racks and jumping out. After about an hour of that we both got tired and decided to take one of my tents and camp out in the park. IT wasn't dark yet, so we went for burgers and banana splits. 

"So," Slit said, with a huge piece of banana in his mouth, "What's the schedule for tonight?" he asked, taking another bite of the sundae. I looked over at him, and he had a bit of whipped cream on his lip. I couldn't help it, he looked so adorable, I leaned over and licked it off of him.

"Miranda!" He yelled, and took a bite of my sundae. 

"What?" I replied innocently, batting my eyelashes. 

"Nothing," he said, smiled, and kissed me. 


	5. The news

__

"Hello?" I answered the phone lazily.

"Hi, Miranda," they chorused.

"Are you gonna tell me what you were hiding from me or should I not bother asking?" I asked Gordo and Kate annoyed. 

"Miranda, we don't think you should see Slit any more," Kate said in a timid voice.

"And why don't you think I should see Slit any more?" I asked, furious.

"Well, you see, his brother-" Gordo started.

"Yeah, I know. His brother was in jail for raping somebody and tried on me. I know that he has problems, and we're going as slow as we need to. I don't need you to take care of me," I said, on the verge of tears.

"That's not what we were gonna say," Gordo said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Really. What it is, well, you see, Lizzie's-" Kate started, and we heard a click. Gordo had hung up.

"Well, it's good to see that he's just as supportive as always," I said sarcastically.

"Miranda? I just have to spit it out. Lizzie's pregnant."

"Gordo?" I whispered.

"No." Gordo wasn't the father of Lizzie's unborn child? They sure have changed! 

"And what does John have to do with it?" I asked, not wanting the answer.

"We're not sure, but on the night that she found out she was pregnant, which was actually yesterday, she got a phone call, and it was him, and he told her, in this creepy voice, 'You were a mistake and now you're putting another one into the world?' and then told her who he was. We're all freaked out."

"Oh," I said quietly. 

"Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow."

"Wait! Who's the father?" I asked.

"It's Ethan."

"Oh my god."

"It was when her and Gordo hadn't got together, and when Ethan and I were fighting, and he had that party, and gave her too much to drink," she said.

"Oh, Kate," I said.

"It's OK. Bye."

Geez. In a day of fun, this was an ending I was not_ expecting, even thought this was technically the next day. Slit had gone home. I turned out my light, crawled into my bed even though it was 10 in the morning, hoping I could wake up and this would be a dream._

(A/N Sorry, another short-ish chapter, but it's hard to write long chapters with such good ending-chapter shocker points. Anybody understand? Oh yeah, I just wanted to tell everybody how good Freaky Friday is, and that if you see the movie you gotta get the soundtrack! Well, I'm out! TTFN)


End file.
